


Hauled from the Deep

by K_Popsicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fire, Gen, Monsters, Ocean, Ocean Witch - Freeform, Pirates, Short One Shot, Witches, eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: The Ocean Witch cares not for humans, until one day the humans drag her from her home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Hauled from the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ocean_Purl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Purl/gifts).



They prowl across the ocean in their wooden husks. Hunting for prey that’s smaller and fatter than they are. She watches from the depths as they skim her domain flying little black flags and raining fire across the oceans. Little black balls sink around her grotto and this too she observes as she grinds together sea weeds and molluscs, rock and corral, pearl and hair. She puts together her concoctions, and still the battles rage over her head. When bodies float down to her domain, torn and bloody she feeds on them before continuing her work.

Then one day while collecting her ingredients she is caught in a net and hauled from the ocean floor by hungry pirates and vile men. She’s freed onto the deck of their great big ship and sprawls eight purple tentacle limbs across the wood as they feast their eyes on her.

One of the men steps closer and she wraps a tentacle around his arm and rips it off and throws it too the deep. His blood calls the sharks.

The pirates attack her with knives and swords and she shows them why she is to be feared. She is fast and furious and her power is unmatched but for her distant sisters.

She lays siege to this ship that thought to take her. Thought themselves powerful enough to hold onto a part of the ocean. They cut, and the stab at her long limbs as she wraps them around throats and crush the life from them. Those she does not kill with her own hands do not survive the shark frenzy that waits them overboard. 

Those that shot at her with fire that sparks and ignites she rips to pieces before sending them to their watery graves. The sharks to not complain.

When there is no-one left on deck she surveys her success, measures it in blood and death, and the fire hot that climbs high and turns to black dust everything it touches. She listens to the men hiding in the shell of their black-flagged vessel as it begins to fall to pieces around with nowhere safe to go. Then she returns to her ocean and drives under the waves to breath in her domain and wait for her prey to be driven into her arms.


End file.
